


Give me back my plushies!

by SEUNGMINED



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dom Hwang Hyunjin, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Stubborn Seungmin, Submissive Kim Seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEUNGMINED/pseuds/SEUNGMINED
Summary: Seungmin don't want to get up so Hyunjin decided to snatch his plushie.





	Give me back my plushies!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing story in Ao3 so please don't hate me.

Hyunjin wake up first as the sun light hit his skin, he noticed that Seungmin hugged him while snoring, he smiled as he staring at Seungmin , he's whipped so don't blame him. 

After a minute staring to his boyfriend , Hyunjin get up and kiss Seungmin's forehead before going downstairs to cook for their breakfast. 

He cooks hotdogs and eggs because it's his and Seungmin's favorite breakfast, after finished cooking, he puts it in 2 plates and sigh before putting it in the table.

He goes upstairs to wake up the Younger.  
As he twist the door , he melted at the sight of his boyfriend cuddling with his plushies and snuggling.

He closed the door and tap Seungmin, but it didn't work.

"Hey, baby wake up." Hyunjin said and pats Seungmin's shoulder.

Seungmin let out a groan and hug his plushie tightly.

Hyunjin sigh and snatched the plushie on Seungmin's hand. 

Seungmin open his eyes and look at Hyunjin who's now has a plushie in his hand.

"Hey, give it back!" Seungmin starts to whine as he got up and tried to snatch back his plushie but Hyunjin is more taller than him so he can't reached it.

He let out a whine again and Hyunjin smirked at the Younger and throw the plushie in the window.

"You're so mean! I hate you!" Seungmin said and start to sob.

Hyunjin felt guilty but he can't do anything besides Seungmin will not get up if his plushies is beside him anyway.

"Ok ok, I'll go get your plushie back but go in the kitchen first and eat hmm?" Hyunjin said and hugs Seungmin who's now glaring at him. Hyunjin laughs at Seungmin, he's not scared of the boy in the first place, he find it cute when Seungmin always do that. 

"Ok fine but you need to wash my plushie you meanie!" Seungmin shouted and go downstairs followed by Hyunjin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciated it , and sorry if my grammar is wrong, English isnot my first language in the first place :)


End file.
